


Przyniosła

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Wiersz. Efekt zbyt częstego słuchania "She's like the wind" Swayze'go.





	Przyniosła

Miłość bywa piękna. Bywa cudowna.

Spojrzenia.

Dotyk.

Słowa.

Milczenie.

On od zawsze zamknięty w sobie, nie dopuszczający innych.

Ona dociekająca prawdy, wciskająca się w każdą szczelinę.

On pełen goryczy.

Ona w głębi duszy słodka.

On okrutny.

Ona kojąca.

On skrzywdzony od dziecka.

Ona chcąca nieść radość.

On chłodny.

Ona gorąca.

On wybitny.

Ona dążąca do perfekcji.

On odważny do granic szaleństwa.

Ona rozsądna, hamująca.

Nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo.

Przyniosła chaos i zniszczenie.

Samotność stała się jego drugim imieniem.

Przyniosła ukojenie, spokój.

Bronił się przed odkryciem.

Przyniosła akceptację.

Nie chciał zrozumienia.

Przyniosła bezpieczeństwo.

Nie chciał odkrywać swojej brzydoty.

Przyniosła miłość.

Chciał zginąć w pierwszym szeregu.

Przyniosła potrzebę bycia potrzebnym.

Chciał być zapomnianym.

Przyniosła nowe znaczenie jego imienia.

Nie chciał żyć.

Weszła w jego życie z impetem i już w nim pozostała.


End file.
